Dangerous hide and seek
by jelexd
Summary: What happens when Yu and Tithi play hide and seek in forest.


**Yu's POV**

Tithi and I were going for a walk. Since defeat of Nemesis he stayed in town 'cause he hadn't place to live. He lived with me and Tsubasa . But Tsubasa wasn't often home so it was basicaly me and him.

"So where are you taking me Yu?" Tithi was happy to go somewhere 'cus he missed his old maze a little bit.  
>"Well I'm taking you to the forest. You know there are really cool places and you can play hide and seek."<br>"Oh I love hide and seek. This is going to be so fun."He said happily while jumping from one rock to another. Then he lost his balance and fell in mud.  
>"Hahaha Tithi you look so funny I wish i had recorded this it was soo funy hahahaa."<br>"So you think is funny don't ya well help me get up."  
>I walked to him and give him a hand but then he tricked me and pulled me into mud as well.I was really dirty.<br>"You you're turning in Yo-Yo."I said while getting up.  
>" No I'm not!" Tithi said while standing up too.<br>"Well lets play hide and seek."  
>"Can I first hide pleasee?" Tithi said while making puppy face.<br>"Um sure."Then I started counting.

**Tithi's POV**

I still could hear Yu. He's never gonna find me.I lived hiding in maze.I hided in bush and waited. I could hear him searching for me and going deeper in the woods getting close to me. Then he walked near me and didn't saw me.I sarchd for anothr hiding place and after awhile saw a cave.I went inside and hide.  
>Then I heard something.I turned around and saw big brown ston. then it started to move.I realized that it was a huge bear.I reached for my bey but it wasn't here. We left our beys at Madoka's 'cus she needed to fix them.I started to slowly exit the cave but when I exited I saw that bear started going towards me.I screamed and run from the cave.I was really was really huge and it could eat me and I didn`t have Quetzalcoatl with me.I started worrying about Yu. He also didn`t have his speaking of him he heard me screaming and started searching for me. Then bear came from cave and I ran.I bumped into Yu.<p>

"Hey Tithi what's the matter?"  
>" b...bear"I mutterd and Yu turned around and saw the bar. I think that we never ran like that again. Wr ran and ran and hoped that he hadn't noticed at first .But he couldn`t really see us `cus we hide but then he smelled us nad we of course ran!<p>

**Kyoya's POV**

It was really nice day. Yu and Tithi were somwhere and weren't bothering can be really like REALLY was with Kenta of course was eating hamburgers and finally fixed my Leon.I was planning on doing some pratice. I was walking to forest when I heard 2 kids scraming. Voices seemed fammiliar.I don't know why but I run to maybe because that was just owners of the voices bumped in me. Well who other than Yu and Tithi.  
>"Yo-Yo"they both said and ran to me.<br>"Help us Yo-Yo."Yu pleaded.  
>"What's happening?"I hate that nickname.I didn't saw anything so I thought they just were pretending.<p>

" b...bear."Tithi screamed. They paniced and got behind my were shaking from fear.

"We would fight him but we don't have our beys with aren't fixed yet."Tithi barely succeded to tell. Then 2 bears appeared.  
>"There are now 2 bears no way."Yu screamed.<br>"Yo-Yo help!"they screamed.  
>I didn't need to be told twice.I reached for Leone and launch it.<br>"Leone gale force wall!"Leone made a huge tornado and bears first were stunned but then theyran away.I reached for two were still holding for me tightly.I turned around and kneeled.  
>"Hey it's okay they are need for fear now."I said and they opened their eyes.<br>"They are gone?"Tithi asked.  
>"Yes they are."<br>They then hugged me really really tight.  
>"Thank you Yo-Yo."Yu said.<br>"They could ate us."Tithi said "If you hadn't showed up we would be dead."Yu said.  
>They were on edge of seemed that they were really were just 2 little kids whitout their beys.<br>"Shh it's okay now."I gently tapped their little seemed that they were getting relaxed slowly.I didn't know why was I acting this .Maybe'cus they are only kids who were whitout their beys and those two were my... yeah travelling whit them wasn`t than bad but I wouldn`t tell are really strong bladers especially for their age.  
>"If it's helping then you need to know that I think that Gingka would also be scared if he was at your place."<br>"Really?"Tithi asked "What about you Yo-Yo?"Yu asked.  
>"Nah I wouldn't be would be scared of me."I said<p>

"Are they really really gone?"Tithi seemed that Yu was a little bravier than Tithi.

"Yes."  
>Then they let go of me.<p>

"I guess you aren't big fat meany after all Yo-Yo.I'm sorry."Tithi said and hugged me again.  
>Well what could I do I hugged him let go of me after a while.<p>

"I knew Yo-Yo could do it.I had no was bears' luck that I hadn't have my I had Libra I would wipe the floor with them"Yu said ,he was back to old himself.  
>"So can you stop giving me stupid nicknames?"I asked. "Sure Yo-Yo."Yu said.<br>"Wait you little...What have I said."  
>"Yo-Yo isn't stupid nickname ,Yo-Yo."Tithi said.<br>I rubbed their heads .Those 2 weren't as bad and annoying as they see ,well sometimes.

"So Yo-Yo I still owe you a fight don't I so when Quetzalcoatl gets repaired prepare for lose."  
>I was stunned 'cus he said he won't ever battle me.<br>"I don't back off from challenge but you will be the one to lose."  
>"We'll see."Tithi said.<br>"Hey what about me?"Yu said "You battle the winner."Tithi said.  
>"So Yu be prepared for battling me."I said "No,me!"Tithi argued<p> 


End file.
